A Chance Encounter
by Pinkblurlover
Summary: A Tylokka oneshot that occurs during between the episodes "The Guru" and "The CoD".


This occurs somewhere during the episodes The Guru and The Crossroads of Destiny. Slightly AU, as I'm interpreting the scene that they came sooner, but had to wait to be introduced to the Earth King(hey, artistic freedom). This is another part in the Tylokka series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender, it's story or it's characters. I do not make money on this.(I wish)

**A chance encounter**

Ty lee was happily bouncing around the halls of the Earth kingdom palace, cartwheeling through the (rather large) doors and wondering what she could do for fun.

She was wearing the Kyoshi warrior outfit that Azula told her to wear and although she missed the pink outfit she was accustomed to wear, it certainly was adequate for her acrobatics.

She missed the pink outfit though. It was a gift from her mother and back then the only thing about her that was different.

Passing through a particularly large door, she saw a strange creature passing through the halls. It looked like some kind of furry bat, or a winged monkey.

'It's like I've seen that thing before.'

The grey-eyed girl thought as she looked at it closer. It looked back at her, inadvertily she had moved and was only several feet away. And a staring match was commenced, Ty lee wondering where she had seen this creature and Momo wondering whether or not she would take the Earth Kingdom figure he took from the meeting(it looked like food!)

'I know!'

-gulp-

The Kyoshi-clad acrobat flinched at the memory of the last meeting and Momo, seeing a chance, fled down the corridor.

Without knowing why, as it was the very thing Azula told them not to do, she followed the creature to where most likely the Avatar or his friends would be. But deep inside, she knew why.

'Maybe.. _he_ will be there.'

She still hadn't found out his name, but thoughts of him kept her awake night after night. Going around a corner she could just hear a very familiar voice screaming "Get off Momo!" before she bumped into the very person she was hoping and dreading to see.

Momo, giving up at last, threw the figurine at Sokka and jumped through a nearby window. A single beam of light, coming from that very window, illuminated those bright blue eyes.

"Urgh Momo! Why did you do that? Crazy lemur.. Oh, hi there."

Turning his bright blue eyes on her, she couldn't help but grin stupidly, a small blush covered by the many layers of make-up.

"Uhm, h-hi!"

'Smooth Ty lee, very smooth.'

"You're with the Kyoshi warriors, right?"

His aura brightened at the recognition, but his eyes seemed curious for some reason. The smooth-mouthed girl flipped herself to her feet before answering with a firm:

"Y-Yes. And you're with the A-Avatar, right?"

"Uhuh, we're leaving soon. He has to go visit some guru and learn spiritual mumbo jumbo or something."

Without meaning to, her face fell. If the blue-clad boy noticed this, he didn't say anything.

"So, you're going too?"

Ty lee noticed he looked a little funny at her, but it was gone in less than a second. She decided to pass it off as tricks of light, or lack of it.

"Yeah, I'm going to visit my dad and fight with him. I can't wait to see him again."

"You must be quite the fighter then, right?"

She blurted out as she unconsciously played with some loose threads on his clothes. Sokka, unused to this much attention, blushed bright red.

"I guess, but nothing compared to the warriors of Kyoshi, of course."

The pink-aura girl wondered what he was talking about, but looking down remembered her disguise.

'This isn't how I thought it would be. He thinks I'm someone else."

She had to get out of there, and fast.

"Uhm yeah, I have to go. There is this meeting thingy I have to go to."

And as she moved besides him she heard him say something. It didn't register in her mind until she was a few feet away.

"Pink looks better on you."

For the first time in her life, she stumbled over he own feet. Looking back, her grey eyes locked into the bright blue ones. One set curious and afraid, the other loving and full of merriment.

She stumbled to her feet and ran away. She ran back to Azula, back to known territory and away from all this confusion in her.

Sokka stood there in the empty corridor. Looking at the empty space where the girl just fell.

"You still didn't tell me your name.."

--

Ty lee: hugs writer around the neck "I never stumble you know."

Me: "Ty lee.."

Ty lee: "Yes?"

Me: "Could you remove yourself?"

Ty lee: "No."

Me: groan "Mai, could you?"

Mai: "I don't feel like it."

Me: "Azula?"

Azula: "I'm busy."

Me: "With what?"

Azula: "Something more interesting."

Me: "Women.."


End file.
